malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes to be added.) A * Able, 14th Army * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Ampelas, an Eleint * Andarist, Tiste Andii aka 'High King of Bluerose', brother to Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, aka the 'Black-Winged Lord', leader of the Tiste Andii * Antsy, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassin * Apsal'ara, (aka Apsalar), Lady of Thieves * ''Apt, a female Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm * Ardata, named 'Queen of Witches' and 'Queen of Spiders', she appears in a Mappo Runt vision of the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku (set shortly after the Fall of the Crippled God) * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired torturer of Ugarat B * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Baran, Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, village blacksmith * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Bent, a Wicken cattle-dog, 14th Army * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion * Blend, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Blind, Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander * Bluepearl, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Boatfinder, Shaman of an Anibar tribe, guide of Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Touchy * Bridthok, priest of Poliel and a scholar of the Realms * Brokeface, leader of the 'bluetongue' plague survivors in G'danisban * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burnt, 14th Army C * Chaur, a villager * Coll, Councilman in Darujhistan who Cutter wants Scillara to someday meet * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Second in Command to Leoman of the Flails of the rebellion * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka The Rope * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka Kaminsod * Crump, 14th Army, aka Jamber Bole * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army * Cynnigig, Jaghut, sister of Phyrlis D * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Dassem Ultor, Imperial Malazan First Sword, reportedly killed outside Y'Ghatan * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal * Dessimbelackis, founder of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard * Duiker, Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th Army, retired in Darujhistan E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres'al, a progenitor spirit who haunts Bottle F * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army, originally from Korelri * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur warrior, brother to Rhulad Sengar * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Futhgar, a Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut * Ganoes Stabro Paran, Malazan Captain, Master of the Deck of Dragons * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel * Guano, 14th Army * Grub, a foundling * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army H * Hanfeno, 14th Army * Hannan Mosag, Tiste Edur, once known as the Warlock King * Hanno, 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, Tiste Edur Preda, recruiter of champion warriors to duel with Rhulad Sengar * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Havok, a Jhag horse, ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, a sergeant in the city of Kartool * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' and the 'Maker of Machines' * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iron Prophet, aka "King" Iskar Jarak, a Mezla revered by the Anibar tribe * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of High House Shadow J * Jessa and Jessa, two village women * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin and ex-Claw * Kallor, High King, responsible for the Fall of the Crippled God * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Merchant-Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Korbolo Dom, renegade Malazan Fist, commander of the Whirlwind Legion of the rebellion * Koryk, 14th Army * Kruppe, mastermind of Darujhistan, (in Ganoes Stabro Paran flashback) * Kulat, a villager L * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire (once known as Surly) * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to the Claw Pearl * Lubben, gate watchman of Mock's Hold in Malaz City * Lutes, 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Mael, an Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Mallick Rel, conspiratorial Jhistal priest of Mael * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell and long-time companion of Icarium * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Maybe, 14th Army * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mogora, a D'ivers, associated with Ardata by Cotillion * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mother of Nil and Nether, a Wickan ghost * Mother Dark, an Elder Goddess, Queen of High House Dark, revered by the Tiste Andii * Mud, 14th Army * Mule, mule ridden by Iskaral Pust * Murillio, courtier in Darujhistan who Cutter wants Scillara to someday meet N * Naval D'natha, a young girl in G'danisban, possessed (for a time) by Soliel * Nefarias Bredd * Nether, a Wickan witch with the Malazan Army * Nil, a Wickan warlock with the Malazan Army * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral, and Supreme Commander of the Malazan Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Ormulogun, an artist * Osseric, son of Father Light, father of L'oric, aka 'Lord of the Sky' * Othun Dela Farat, a reliable map-maker of maps used by Samar Dev P * Panek, member of Minala's Company of Shadow, calls Cotillion 'Uncle' * Pearl, a Claw, travelling with the 14th Army * Pella, 14th Army * Phyrlis, Jaghut, sister of Cynnigig * Picker, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army Q * Queen of Dreams, aka T'riss * Quick Ben, High Mage in the 14th Army R * Ramp, 14th Army * Rat, rodent 'scout' of Bottle, nicknamed "Y'Ghatan" * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, Tiste Edur emperor of Letherii Empire * Roach, Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, 14th Army * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Rythe Bude, Fist in Onearm's Host, originally from Shal-Morzinn S * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Scabandari Bloodeye, Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, Priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow, (aka Ammanas) * Sha'ik, Chosen One, a title used in Seven Cities * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Silchas Ruin, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother to Anomander Rake and Andarist * Sinn, 14th Army * Smiles, 14th Army * Spindle, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * ''Sorrit, an Eleint * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Sribin, Priest of Poliel, a spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Stonefinder, Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Stuk, a villager * Sweetcreek, Captain in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Fourteenth Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter, slave of the Tiste Edur, originally from Seven Cities * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Temul, a Wickan Fist, Malazan division commander * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander * The Three, immortal tyrants of Shal-Morzinn * Thikburd, 14th Army * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur Preda, father of Rhulad Sengar * Topper, assassin, commander of the Claw * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Brethless * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Rhulad Sengar * Truth, 14th Army * Trynigarr, warleader of the Trell against the Nemil, (in Mappo Runt flashback) * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U * Udinaas, escaped Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur * The Unbound, seven T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, member of the Old Guard * Uru Hela, 14th Army, originally from Korelri V * Varat Taun, captain under command of Twilight (Yan Tovis) W * Widdershins, 14th Army X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis, aka Twilight, Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters